Talk:The Chocobo Hot and Cold Game
Condensing the information I have noticed that the drops listed for the various zones seem to be more or less exact across areas reached by the same chocograph (and aside from Plains/Bush the areas within the same chocograph tier) have an alarming similarity, such that it's quite likely that they all drop the same stuff. As a result, I think the drops should be condensed to show what drops per chocograph, not per area (and if it turns out the discrepancy between Plains and Bush is an error, then group drops by the tier of chocograph). This would be useful not only to make the information easier to sort through, but also to increase the sample rate when calculating the drop rate on items.--Urth 00:34, 1 November 2007 (UTC) August 27, 2007 update I get a temp Treasure Finder ability after three successful digs (Your chocobo seems especially sharp today!) and an increase in number of available digs if you rest for one day (Your chocobo seems especially energetic today!) Ahkvan 22:18, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Dunes Fatigue I got the "Your chocobo seems a little fatigued." after 6 digs in the Valkurm Dunes. It took 6 digs to get the chest up. I just had my Chocobo stop digging in dunes after 11 digs. --Devious 17:03, 25 March 2007 (EDT) My chocobo with first-class Discernment, substandard Receptivity, poor Endurance, Impressive Strength, Treasure Hunter, and Bore gets the fatigued message in 6 digs in the dunes and coastal areas. He always digs up the treasure in 3 digs in coastal, and 5 digs in dunes. Today, I got desert chocograph and there it was a mere 4 digs to "little fatigued" and 5 digs to get the treasure. -Ean. Speculation / Thoughts / Ideas From the possible treasure data we've accumulated so far, I'm starting to suspect that the treasure pools may be identical for each grouping of three areas from the chocographs. We'll see. :Kalice 14:30, 20 December 2006 (EST) After the latest updated, I seem to get 2 items every time I open a VCS crate. One of them is always a gausebit green and then another random item. On another note, I do not seem to be getting any fish anymore. Though I've only done it a handful of times. : Kalice 10:40, 21 January 2007 (EST) :I also get two items consistantly, but not always a Gausebit Grass. I've only been doing the Prairie Chocograph recently. Do Red Terrapin count as fish? I still get them regularly. I'm keeping one as my pet. ^^; --Tinuvael 10:46, 21 January 2007 (EST) Post your treasure updates here Got Dragon Scales in Jugner Forest today. --Kaeli 21:26, 19 December 2006 (EST) * Thanks Kaeli, I've updated the main page. :Kalice 00:22, 20 December 2006 (EST) Got Mushroom Locust in Konschtat Highlands today. --Saikun 13:43, 20 December 2006 (EST) * Thanks Saikun, I've added it to the possible treasure section. :Kalice 14:30, 20 December 2006 (EST) Got Fresh Mugwort in Tahrongi Canyon today. --Saikun 21:40, 21 December 2006 (EST) * Thanks again Saikun, I've added it. :Kalice 22:28, 21 December 2006 (EST) Got Parasite Worm in Konschtat Highlands today. --Saikun 14:45, 24 December 2006 (EST) Got Philosopher's Stone in Meriphataud Mountains last night. -- Traezen 6 January 2007 Got an Indurated Gold Ingot, and Neutralizing Silver out of a chest in Buburimu Peninsula last night -- Mym My results @ Pashhow Marshlands Simply going to list off every item I get here in the order that I get it. I think that others should do the same, for all the areas. This will help us to get a lock on rarities of various items. I will continue to update this every day (once it starts getting long I will move this to a subpage of my user page). * Day 1: Rhinochimera * Day 2: Glass Sheet * Day 3: Glass Sheet * Day 4: Freshwater Set * Day 5: Celerity Salad * Day 6: Whistle Coupon * Day 7: Parasite Worm * Day 8: Dragon Scales * Day 9: Gysahl Greens and Celerity Salad * Day 10: Gysahl Greens and Parasite Worm * Day 11: Saltwater Set and Blue Peas * Day 12: Celerity Salad and Gausebit Grass * Day 13: Silver Shark and Gysahl Greens --Toksyuryel 22:20, 28 December 2006 (EST) Drop results *Common results include gysahl greens, gausebit grass, and blue peas. I only gotten 2 dragon scales, 2 alum. ore, 1 celerity salad, 2 parasite worm, 1 chocoelixir, 1 garidav wildgrass, and I'm 0 for the other rare items (most notably the Whistle Coupon). ~~ Obtaining Dune and Coastal Chocograph Confirmed: To recieve the Dune and Coastal chocographs you must have 7 successful digs in the same praire or bush area. When I first started the game, the first thing I did was dig once in each area (3 praire and 3 bush). After that, I begain digging in La Thiene. After 6 more sucessful digs there, the next time I asked for grass the NPC gave me a Dune Chocograph. I dug a total of 12 times, 1 highlands, 1 canyon, 1 forrest, 1 mountians, 1 marshlands, and 7 plateu. Jugner Forest today gave me: "Silver Shark" and "Piece of Yellow Ginseng". I don't see the latter listed on this page. 10:38, 25 July 2007 (CDT) The effect of "Day of the Week" on possible Treasure A few days ago i was lazy to do the mini-game, so i just obtained the grass for it. As a result next day i went to dig twice in a row. That's when i noticed the in-game "Day of the Week" might have a huge role in the possible treasures - as i obtained the very same treasures in the two digs. Since then i do the digging only on Lightsday at Buburimu Peninsula. So far i had 5x Cermet Chunk + Gausebit Grass, 1x Titanictus + Blue Peas and 3x fail Maybe should find another day for better treasure ;-) Anyway... will continue the testing for the forthcoming weeks. -- feczo Looks alike i can prove myself being wrong. See my my user page for results -- feczo